La noche despues del combate
by Naoko Misumi
Summary: Es un fick sobre lo que ocurre la noche despues del combate con Tiga, así que si no han jugado BOF II hasta despues de esa parte, no lo lean, pero si ya lo hicieron, ¡adelante porfavor! y dejen Rewius


Este es mi primer fick sobre un juego, es que nunca pensé que un juego me emocionara tanto como los dos primeros juegos de la liga de BOF (y me haya dejado pidiendo más). Este es un fick de Katt y Ryu ¿Por que? Porque Nina, por todo losufrido durante su vida, merece la felicidad, pero Katt... ella merece a Ryu. ¡Sí a la pareja Ryu Katt!

-Haaaaaaa-Ryu se despertó abruptamente. Miro fijamente en la oscuridad de la habitación hasta darse cuenta de que había tenido un sueño, uno muy malo. Lentamente se llevo sus dos manos hacia la cara para darse dos palmaditas que confirmarían que estaba totalmente despierto.

Tenía aun el estomago totalmente contraído y el zumbido en el oído. Se sentía peor que muerto. Sin querer una lagrima le cayo lentamente. Apretó los dientes para que nadie escuchara el gemido de dolor que broto en ese instante. Tomo un poco de aire y salió de la habitación.

Una figura se levanto de la cama contigua.

-Pobre Ryu… nunca sospeche le afectara tanto…

Se levanto una tercera figura, esta vez femenina, de otra cama cercana.

-Debe ser difícil que la persona que ames no pueda estar contigo-en su voz había un dejo de dolor y una lagrima que nadie advirtió por la densidad de la noche, amenazo con aparecer-Mejor lo vas a ver, se debe sentir muy solo y necesita a un buen amigo…

-Sí…

Ryu, apoyado contra la muralla de la construcción miraba pensativo las estrellas. Recordó su sueño. Se imaginaba corriendo a su ciudad natal, Gate, desde el lugar donde, por ultima vez, vio a su hermana y a su padre. Corría por los matorrales, todavía tenía cinco años. Llego a la ciudad exhausto, pero no paro hasta llegar a la iglesia. Antes de abrir la puerta, sabía que no estaban. Entro muy despacio. La iglesia estaba fría por dentro, y ese frío se le coló hasta los huesos.

Subió cada peldaño muy lentamente, sabía que no habría nadie arriba, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

Abrió la puerta de su pieza y la encontró toda desordenada, las sabanas y la ropa estaban tiradas y en las paredes se veían manchas rojas carmesí. Al contacto con esta imagen cerro la puerta, pero la imagen lo seguía, no se podía mover, cerro los ojos y saco fuerzas. Se puso de pie, dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras rápidamente sin abrir los ojos. Llego al altar y vio una figura femenina.

-"Mamàestoy cansado y confundido"

Parecía como si la figura se repitiera entorno a el, como en un cristal. Las figuras lo vieron con ojos fríos

"¿Quién eres tu?"

-"Hijo del cielo y la tierra…solo, triste"-una lagrima cayo de su rostro

La figura cambio

-"Hermana pequeña, estoy solo y triste"

Esta también se repitió como en un diamante, cubriéndolo por completo. La figura lo vio con ojos fríos y voz neutra.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

-"Al que llorarían por su destino… sacrificio absoluto"

…Hasta este punto el sueño le era conocido, ya lo había tenido antes. Desde que perdió a su madre lo había tenido. Cuando perdió a su hermana se agrego una parte (la parte donde ella aparece y le pregunta). Esta noche se agrego una tercera parte…

De inmediato luego que le respondiera a su hermana apareció una tercera figura que no se podía reconocer a simple vista hasta que hablo con voz de hielo.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

-"¿no me reconoces-a medida que iba hablando su aspecto cambiaba, crecía-Soy Ryu, dime que me conoces…"

"¿Quién eres tu?"

La figura se multiplico como la imagen en un diamante

-"Dime que me conoces… ¡soy yo!"

"¿Quién eres tu?"

Ryu se puso serio y dijo:

-"Katt, voy a ser el que haga un sacrificio absoluto…"-empieza a llorar y con un hilo de voz se escucha-"sabes quien soy"

"¿Quién eres tu?"

Ryu avanzo hacia la figura y la sacude. Al ver que la mirada no cambia se arrodilla en el suelo y abraza sus piernas, empapándolas con lágrimas.

-"No me dejes como ellas, no te muevas de mi lado… te doy todo y más, recuérdame, no me dejes, no me dejes…"

"Yo no te he dejado, tu me dejaste ir."

-"El era muy fuerte para mi, te juro que trate con todo lo que pude, pero el seguía siendo mas fuerte y cada golpe que le deba era cual brisa… no a sido mi culpa ¡el era más fuerte!"

"?El era mas fuerte? Es esa tu respuesta. Cobarde, no digas necedades, calla y húndete en tu propio destino. Sin mi sin nadie."

Unas fuerzas lo tomaron de los hombros y lo tiraron lejos mientras ella reía. Apenas se pudo liberar de esas fuerzas invisibles corrió hacia la figura y la ahorco con las dos manos, pero la risa no cesaba. Fuerte, más fuerte, hasta que su pecho se detuvo dejando la en la cara de su victima una mueca burlona.

Un grito emergió desde el interior de su alma hasta su boca.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-El es muy fuerte… tenia más poder, más defensa, más…-se golpeo en la cabeza con su puño-Eso no es excusa-se puso como un ovillo, ocultando su rostro del mundo-En este momento me da la sensación de que podría unirme a st. Eva

¡Y yo que pensé que era el "romántico", mira tu que ponerte así por una mujer-Bow callo un rato y luego suspiro-Nunca pensé que la quisieras tanto…

-Ni yo. Es que, pensé que siempre iba a seguirnos. Aunque todo se solucione y el mundo tuviera paz y todo… pensé que ella nos seguiría.

-Se que no puedo hacer nada, pero tengo algo que te puede hacer sentir mejor, toma, es del mejor que tengo, Bluer me lo dio hace un tiempo. Ella tiene los mejores-le acerco una especie de cantimplora cerrada.

Ryu sabía que, cada vez que salían de viaje, Bow llevaba una cantimplora con el mejor licor que podía obtener. Era su tesoro y solo en contadas ocasiones le dio un poco a su amigo. No era que fuese alcohólico, solo iba camino a eso.

Ryu le agradeció el gesto y Bow, tras algunas palmaditas, lo dejo solo.

Así, lentamente, Ryu tomo el contenido de la cantimplora esperando aliviarse un poco.

Cuando ya llevaba mas de la mitad del frasco y sentía una ligereza en sus miembros y animo, se levanto y puso en marcha al lugar donde Tiga dormía para descargar su furia, pero antes de llegar escucho unas voces, a lo que decidió esperar.

-Um… oh… tu me agradas-espero un poco- Somos los ambos de la misma tribu... cuando yo te conocí… fue como un golpe… te quiero hacer mía… tu… ¿estas enojada?

-… Oh…no. Estoy feliz de que sientas eso por mi. Tu eres fuerte… eres un buen tipo… también tu me agradas…

A Ryu el corazón se le hizo añicos, todos los sentidos se le bloquearon. Permaneció en si mismo escuchando una y otra vez las mismas palabras. Cuando volvió en si siguió escuchando a las voces.

-"…cuando ataquemos la iglesia permanece a mi lado, por favor… creo que puedo hacer un buen trabajo si tu estas conmigo…

-…Esta bien

Ryu permaneció oculto en su lugar hasta que Tiga entro a su casa. Llorando aun más desconsoladoramente que antes, se dirigió a done Katt se encontraba tomándose todo lo que quedaba en la botella.

¿Por qué Katt?

Katt levanto el rostro y vio a Ryu apareciendo de la oscuridad lleno de lagrimas

¿Ryu¿Escuchaste todo?

-El era más fuerte Katt, no pude, perdón… por favor… perdona

-Se que es muy fuerte, no te culpo de que hayas perdido. Además era injusto que el te obligara a pelear a ti, siendo que solo somos amigos…

-Yo no quiero ser solo un maldito amigo… quiero ser más y perdí Katt... yo te amo y perdí, no lo intente lo suficiente, o soy digno de nada… y aun así te amo

-Ryu…-Katt se acerco-no te pongas así-Katt sonrió y se acerco a Ryu, también tenia en la cara marcas de lagrimas

Ryu, al ver la sonrisa en la cara angelical de Katt recordó su sueño y esa carcajada de hielo. Parecía que la oía, la hermosa cara de Katt se fundió con la cara cínica y horrible de la Katt de su sueño.

¿Por qué te ríes de mi?... no te rías-la tiro al suelo y rodeo su cuello con ambas manos sin hacer presión-no te rías, no me olvides, no te vallas… soy yo, soy yo, el que a de hacer el mayor sacrificio… el que te ama, no te rías-entonces la soltó y al ver sus manos noto un color rojo que su mente pRyuectaba. Su cara se contrajo y empezó a llorar nuevamente mientras susurraba negativas. ((N.A¿alguien ha visto la serie de anime "Slayers next"? bueno, la cara que pone Ryu es la misma que la de Fibriso (no se como se escribe) en el ultimo capitulo))

Katt se acerco nuevamente y sintió el olor a alcohol. No tardo en darse cuenta. Se acerco y lo tomo por los hombros

-Ryu… estoy bien… estamos bien, nadie ara que yo te olvide o me separe de ti… por que yo también te amo

Ryu se abrazo al regazo de Katt y empezó a llorar.

-Perdón… yo no quería… fue un error, fue un error, yo te amo, no te vayas

Katt empezó a acariciarle la cabeza como a un niño.

Ryu se sentía muy bien, era como si todo lo que había sufrido antes fuera un mal sueño. Así poco a poco… se durmió profundamente.

Katt, al poco rato, también se durmió.

¡Y lo repito, yo que realmente pensaba que era el romántico del dúo… miren que agitarse así porque lo dejaron, se que tiene un buen corazón, pero esto es casi irreal.-Bow tomo a Katt con sumo cuidado y la llevo a su pieza. Luego tomo a Ryu y lo dejo acostado boca abajo en la cama para que no muriera ahogado en su propio vomito y le dejo el basurero al lado. Se río para sus adentros, mañana, la caña (resaca) no se la sacarían con nada.

Al otro día, Patty los despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los demás ya se habían ido. Nina hizo un remedio que servía para el deplorable estado de su amigo.

Ryu no sabía si la noche anterior había sido un sueño causado por el alcohol o por los golpes causados por Tiga… descarto totalmente la opción de que no haya sido un sueño ya que las únicas imágenes que tenia eran patéticas y deplorables, escenas muy impropias de él que no querría volver a recordar en su vida.

Bueno, así, el trío se encamino hacía la iglesia de Bando.

Al llegar el padre había desaparecido. Tiga y Katt estaban en el altar pensando en que pudo haber pasado. Bow se les acerco para preguntarles que estaba pasando. Ryu no pudo mirar a la cara de Katt. Aunque ya había pasado un día, seguía sin poder mirarla a la cara por la vergüenza que sentía.

La batalla entre Tiga y Ryu fue una lucha digna de ser vista. Tiga es un sujeto que se distingue por su fuerza ofensiva y defensiva entre multitudes, lo que no es posible decir de nuestro héroe. Cada ataque que Ryu hacia parecía no afectarle a Tiga, quien se quedaba muy tranquilo luego del "fatal" ataque. Ryu ideo un plan que pudo haber servido si hubiera tenido un contendiente mas débil o los recursos necesarios. Luego de cada ataque que realizaba, curaba sus heridas. En primera instancia pensó en usar el poder del dragón, idea que rechazo ya que su AP era poco y vital, no se podía desperdiciar así como así.

Ya llevaba algo así como 4.000 puntos de daño causado a su enemigo. Estaba realmente cansado y después de cada ataque rogaba a Dios para que fuera el último. Pero nunca lo fue. Luego de gastar todo lo que tenía, AP, Healdth, Herb,… se sintió a morir y rogó aun más fuerte para que dios le diera ese ultimo ataque.

No supo exactamente cuanto le hizo, pero no logro ser lo suficiente. Cayó al piso vencido. No escucho los gritos de alegría de unos y los de decepción de otros, al parecer la batalle se convirtió en una diversión. Tampoco vio la mirada triste y llorosa de Katt. Cuando regreso en si vio hacia donde debería estar el premio y la encontró con Tiga, dando sonrisas falsas bastantes verdaderas. Ella lo miro, pero el desvió la mirada hacia el suelo rápidamente.

Tampoco la miro directamente mientras cenaban. Aunque la verdad solo estuvo en el comedor por unos momentos, ya que la batalla le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca, su estomago totalmente contraído y un zumbido extraño.

Pero ahora estaban en la iglesia.

Katt se acordaba perfectamente de la noche anterior y la indiferencia de Ryu la hizo enfurecer, aunque sabía que con las cantidades de alcohol ingeridas por su compañero era difícil que recordara la escena… pero igual, lo que cuenta es que toda su energía contenida fue a dar a un muro de la iglesia, en donde encontraron un pasadizo secreto por donde pudo haber huido el viejo padre. Como Tiga era un claustrofóbico sin remedio, mando al (ahora) trío a pescar al padre.

En los combates se notaba que Ryu estaba mas agresivo que de costumbre, mediante los golpes dejaba escapar un poco de odio y rencor así que cuando, después de derrotar al padre y obtener el pase, salio del pasadizo, lo único que le quedaba adentro era una profunda tristeza y autocompasión.

Katt se saco el disfraz y tapo de preguntas al grupo sobre el éxito de la misión. Tiga también se saco el incomodo disfraz que habían encontrado por ahí.

Ryu vio a Katt con su gran sonrisa infantil. Ella todavía era una niña. Recordó su primera impresión. Ella no era muy amable ni entendida, la verdad le había caído fatal y la llevo con el porque sintió lastima de ella y no le parecía conveniente ir solo por un mundo lleno de monstruos. Y así poco a poco se hizo imprescindible.

El plan de Tiga era muy arriesgado, pero era el único que tenían y el más sensato (¡el solo hecho de luchar contra una gran organización era lo arriesgado¡Spar tenia razón!), todos se fueron a estudiar las creencias de St. Eva, también se disponía Ryu a hacer eso cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Hey, Ryu…? Estas enojado por que estoy con Tiga…

Ryu apretó los puños y los dientes, miró hacia otro lado. Luego de un momento respondió como a si mismo.

-Como no estarlo…

¿De verdad-dijo con voz emocionada, pero rápidamente la cambio por otra- lo siento, pero será por un momento… yo le prometí que estaría a su lado cuando atacara la iglesia…

¿Y quien estará a mi lado Katt-su voz era pesada, parecían palabras del que agoniza. Katt miro el piso y luego continúo con el mismo tono de Ryu.

-Me siento mal por Tiga, pero, no quiero ser su esposa. Regresare con todos ustedes cuando termine… díselo a todos de mi parte.

Al irse Katt, Ryu se quedo quieto mirando la iglesia. Su animo estaba mejor que antes, parecía que tenia una mínima posibilidad. Su boca esbozo una sonrisa, pero a pesar de eso sus miembros parecían mas pesados que de costumbre. Tomo una larga bocanada de aire.

Con ese semblante salio de la Iglesia.

- Fin...

Aunque piense que es muy exagerado y como puede ser real tanta desesperación por un hecho mínimo, tengo que declarar que yo, detrás de la pantalla del computador (juego con emuladores por que los gameboy tienen la pantalla muy chica U.U) viví casi exactamente todo. Luego de que Tiga me derrotara mi estomago se encogió y mis me desconecte del mundo por unos segundos, mis ojos se empañaron y la voz casi no me salía. Me quejaba de mi debilidad y decía que no era una excusa valida. Apagué el juego contra toda mis convicciones y lo hice de nuevo. Perdí. Me desespere. Empecé un nuevo file solo para derrotarlo, y ¡lo lograré algún día!. Se que suena Frick y todo, pero yo soy, como mi hermano suele decir, "el sueño del programador" me logro involucrar con mi rol de tal manera de sentir cierta empatía con mi personaje… así que ya saben, aléjense de mi después de que haya jugado un juego donde sea un asesino… ¿Quién sabe, tal vez me lo tome apecho… (insertar risa malévola)

Su servidora...

Naoko Misumi

DATOS: quizás no lo sepan, pero HAY una forma de MATAR A TIGA. Él tiene un HP de 65.580 aprox. y nadie, según lo que e podido averiguar, lo a derrotado sin ningún truco. Si alguien lo derrota, mándeme un rewiu o mensaje diciéndome que lo logro, eso me dará convicción para hacerlo yo también. Y para los que jugaron el primer juego, esta Bleur como personaje especial invitado a tu grupo¡la puedes usar de nuevo en este juego!


End file.
